majorcrimesdivisionfandomcom-20200216-history
Bad Blood
Sharon's son, Ricky, comes home for a surprise visit while Major Crimes investigates what looks like the "follow home" murder of a retired LAPD fraud detective, who may have been murdered for an arrest she made decades ago. The Victim * Mary Conrad ** 72 year old, retired fraud detective. *** Joined the LAPD from the Class of 3/77, same as Lt. Provenza, although he doesn't seem to remember her. ** Discovered by her niece, Tori. ** Head bashed in with her own, encased, badge. ** Attempted to hit Sharon Raydor upon being relieved of duty for taking kickbacks. Retired as a detective instead of taking a demotion and working her way back up. ** Even though she was a retired detective, during her retirement, she had committed some minor and major crimes. *** These include: Accepting kickbacks, assaulting an IA investigator (both when still on the force), shoplifting, mail theft, assault on a neighbor, psychological family abuse, and even the murder of her landlord's dog. ** Had a "secret" $50,000 pension that she told her family she lost. ** Due to her family paying for everything for her, her great-nephew can't go to college. The Suspects * Dustin O'Brien ** An ex-con sent to prison for 5 years by Mary Conrad. *** Had his sentence increased to 25 years after assaulting another inmate. ** Stalked Mary after his release. * Griffin Clarkson ** Mary's landlord. ** Lost several tenants due to Mary's behavior. ** His dog was murdered by Mary. * Tori Duncan ** Mary's niece. ** Pays up to $4,000 a month for her aunt's expenses. ** Rents Mary's apartment and thus has a key. ** Can't afford her son's college tuition due to paying for Mary. * Alan Duncan ** Tori's husband. ** Pays up to $4,000 a month for Mary's expenses with his wife and can't pay for his son's college tuition. ** Aware of Mary's secret $50,000 pension. Evidence Closing the Case Guest Cast Recurring * Ryan Kennedy as Ricky Raydor * Henry Kaufman as Mark Jarvis Locations Episode Notes * This episode takes place about a week after . During the meeting with Mark's grandmother in "Dead Drop," Julio's lawyer said that his guardianship of Mark would be confirmed by a judge the next week, an event that takes place during this episode. Sharon and Andy * Sharon and Andy are now engaged but haven't announced it before Sharon's son Ricky arrives to congratulate them and announces it to everybody, having found out from Rusty. * Ricky tells Sharon that due to all of Jack's past behavior, the Catholic Church agrees that Sharon can easily get an annulment of marriage from him so she can marry Andy. Ricky and Emily have also gotten Jack to agree to the annulment on Sharon's behalf by threatening to cut off contact with their father if he refuses. * However, Andy must also get an annulment for them to marry within the Catholic Church and Sharon wishes for him to come upon the idea by himself. In order to ensure their mother's happiness, Rusty and Ricky contact Andy's ex-wife Sandra who files for the annulment for him. Mark and Julio * After a hearing, Julio officially becomes Mark Jarvis' legal guardian. Mark expresses a desire to call Julio "dad" even though he's just Julio's ward so Julio compromises by having them call each other pato and patito, Spanish for "duck" and "duckling". Trivia *At one point, Amy Sykes comments that "I just love it when the murder suspects watch all the crime dramas." Major Crimes is also a crime drama and has used this joke on multiple occasions. *While trying to remember Mary, Provenza looks at a giant bowl trophy marked "Last Man Standing." This is a trophy he got in for being the last member of his academy class to still be active on the force. Goofs * When Detective Amy Sykes calls for an ambulance after a suspect was involved in a crash, she uses the call sign 4-K-65. This is incorrect, as the call sign 4-K, or King as it is known in the LAPD's phonetic alphabet, is assigned to the Robbery-Homicide Division. The numerical designation, in this case 65, would be assigned by the RHD Commanding Officer to a member of his/her division. ** This could mean that in the Major Crimes Universe, the Major Crimes Division has the call signs of the 4-K-60 series, as Capt. Sharon Raydor has used the call sign 4-K-60, and unit numbers ending in the number 0 are used by supervisory officers, although that usually means sergeants or supervisory detectives, not division commanding officers. *** Presumed MCD call signs: **** Capt. Sharon Raydor: 4-K-60. **** Lt. Provenza: 4-K-61. **** Lt. Andy Flynn: 4-K-62. For some reason, 4-K-62 was also used by Deputy Chief Howard during "Foreign Affairs". **** Lt. Mike Tao: 4-K-63. **** Detective Julio Sanchez: 4-K-64. **** Detective Amy Sykes: 4-K-65. **** Detective Wes Nolan: 4-K-66. Episode Media Category:Major Crimes Category:MC Season 5 Category:Episodes